El Secreto De Ron Weasley
by Ariris
Summary: El Sexto año le trae muchas sorpresas a Ron que descubrira junto a sus amigos sentimientos y un secreto que les ayudara en la gran batalla final. RHR, HG, NLL
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Cosas Extrañas**

Comienza el sexto año en Hogwarts de Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna y el quinto año para Ginny. Todos estan felices de volver y charlan animadamente en el tren, bueno todos menos...

**Harry:** Ron, ¡ Ron!

**Ron:** Si Harry,¿que decias?-dijo volviendo a la tierra.

**Harry:** Que porque no estabas en tu casa este verano.

**Ron:**¡ Oh !, bueno fui con Charlie porque tenia que ayudarle en algo-dijo nervioso.

**Neville:**¿con que ?, si se puede saber.-dijo, entrando en la conversacion.

**Ron:** Eh... bueno...voy a echar un vistazo.-dijo, se levanto y salio corriendo, ante la mirada de sus amigos y de las chicas que pararon de hablar.

**Hermione:** ¿Que le pasa?-dijo, preocupada.

**Harry:** No lo sabemos, solo nos a dicho que este verano a estado ayudando a Charlie con algo y al preguntar que era se a ido.

**Luna:** Que raro.

**Ginny:** Vamos a averiguarlo.

**Harry:** ¿ Como?

Ginny saco una pequeña pantalla y su varita.

**Neville:** ¿ Que es eso?

**Ginny:** Me lo dieron Fred y George para comunicarme con todas las personas que quiera.

**Todos:**¡ Ah!

**Ginny:**¡ Contactus Charlie! (echadle imaginacion XD)

De repente la pantalla se hizo grande y la cara de Charlie aparecio en ella.

**Ginny:** Hola hermano.

**Charlie:** ¡ Hola Ginny!, ¿como has hecho esto?

**Ginny:** Fred y George.

**Chalie:** Melo imaginaba, ¿que querias?

**Ginny:** Saber si Ron a pasado el verano contigo.

**Charlie:**¿Ron?, ¿Conmigo?, que va, Ron no a estado aqui.

**Ginny:**¿seguro?

**Charlie:** Segurisimo, ¿pasa algo?- dijo preocupado.

**Ginny:** No Charlie, adios.-y apago la patalla que se volvio a hacer pequeña, Ginny se la guardo y miro a todos con cara de preocupacion, todos se miraron hasta que Hermione hablo.

**Hermione:** Entonces, si no estaba en casa, ni con Charlie,¿donde estaba?-dijo extrañada y preocupada a la vez.

**Neville:** Esto es muy raro.

**Luna:** Demasiado raro, Ron no suele comportarse asi.

Hermione se levanto.

**Harry:**¿ Donde vas?

**Hermione:** Voy a hablar con el y aclarar esto.

Y se fue dejando a sus compañeros extrañados y conmuchas preguntas sobre que habia hecho y que le habia pasado a Ron Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Comienzan Los Ataques**

Hermione estuvo un buen rato buscando a Ron, hasta que lo encontro dando vueltas por el tran sin ningun rumbo.

Hermione: ¡ Ron!

Al verla Ron quiso corriendo, pero sabia que no tenia posibilidades de escapar asi que ella la alcanzaran.

Ron: Ho..hola Hermione.

Hermione:¿Porque te has ido asi?

Ron: Esque...-dijo, pero se fue callando.

Hermione: Esque que Ron,vamos sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-dijo agarrandole la mano.

Ron: Esta bien te lo contare, pero tienes que prometer guardar el secreto.

Hermione: De acuerdo.

Ron: Durante este verano yo he cambiado mucho...-pero no pudo continuar ya que una explosion les saco de su conversacion.

Hermione: ¿ que ha sido eso?

Ron: Venia del compartimento de Harry y los otros.

Los dos salieron corriendo, varitas en mano hacia donde estaban donde estaban Harry y los otros y cuando llegaron vieron una batalla entre sus amigos y los martifagos.

Mortifago 1:¡ Desmaius!- apuntando a Neville.

Luna:¡ Neville, cuidado!-demasiado tarde el hachizo impacto en Neville que salio volando.

Harry:¡ Expeliarmus!- desarmo al mortifago que salio.

Ginny:¡Reducto!-golpeando a otro mortifago.

De pronto aparecio Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy y Peter Petigrew.

Bellatrix:¡Desmaius!-golpeo a Ginny que cayo inconsciente.

Lucius: ¿ Donde esta el pelirrojo?-dijo con furia.

Harry y Luna se quedaron petrificados pensando lo mismo, no buscaban a Harry sino a Ron. Mientras Ron y Hermione...

Hermione:¿Te buscan a ti?-dijo con miedo.

Ron: Si- susurro.

HermionePero, ¿Porque?

Ron: Es lo que intentaba contarte, pero ahora tengo que pararlos, quedate aqui-y salio corriendo.

Hermione: ¡Ron, vuelve!

Pero Ron no le hizo caso, y se fue a por los tres mortifagos.

Ron: ¿Me buscabais?- dijo despreocupado.

Peter: Asi que estabas ahi.-dijo con la varita en mano dispuesto a atacarle.

Ron sin pensarselo dos veces alzo la y dijo:

Ron: ¡Impedimenta!- con tanta fuerza que no solo detuvo el hechizo si no que tambien mando a Petigrew por los aires.

Bellatrix: Ers mio Weasel,¡ Avada Kedavra!

Hermione: ¡ Ron, cuidado!-dijo llena de miedo.

Ron:¡ Fogus corpus!

De repente su cuerpo empezo a llenarse de fuego destruyendo el hechizo fatal de Bellatrix y haciendo que ella y sus dos compañeros se fueron.Harry y Luna que estaban al lado de Ginny y Neville estaban perplejos, mientras que Hermione no sabia que decir ni que pensar.Ron los miro.

Ron: Ya es hora de que os lo cuente todo.

Y asi Ron se dispuso a contarles el secreto que habia guardado desde el verano del quinto año.

Grazias por los comentarios, seguid asi, espero que os guste el capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Revelando Secretos**

_Capitulo anterior_

_Ron: Ya es hora de que os lo cuente todo._

_Capitulo_

**Harry: **¿De que hablas? ¿Por que salía fuego de tu cuerpo?

**Ron:** Os lo contaré en cuanto Ginny y Neville se despierten.

Por los ataques sufridos en el tren todos los pasajeros fueron a San Mugo y tuvieron que esperar otro tren, en ese momento Ginny y Neville comenzaron a despertarse mientras Harry y Luna corrían a sus lados y Hermione no paraba de mirar a Ron.

**Ginny:** ¿Que… que ha pasado?

**Harry:** Nada Ginny, yodo esta bien, tu estas bien.- dijo abrazándola muy fuerte y sin que nadie lo notara le cayeron unas lagrimas por la cara que limpio rápidamente. Mientras Neville y Luna estaban en una situación parecida.

**Neville:** Tranquila, estoy bien.

**Luna: **¿Seguro?

**Neville:** Seguro.- y le puso la mano de ella en su pecho.- ¿lo ves?

**Luna:** Menos mal.- y le abrazó muy fuerte.

**Harry:** Bueno Ron ya es hora de que nos cuentes la verdad.

**Ginny:** ¿Qué verdad? ¿Lo de este verano?

**Harry: **Si.

**Ron:** Bien.-estaba muy nervioso.-¿Recordáis de la pelea en el Ministerio?

Todos asintieron.

**Ron:** Pues más tarde Remus Lupin me llevó allí de nuevo.

**Neville:** ¿Para que?

**Ron:** Para descubrir que Harry no era el único que tenía una profecía.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, bueno todos menos Hermione.

**Hermione: **Tú también tienes una profecía.

Todos notaron la tensión entre Ron y Hermione pero no dijeron nada.

**Ron:** Así es.

**Harry:** ¿Y que decía?

**Ron:** Decía que yo soy guardián del famoso Harry Potter, y que con mis poderes podré protegerlo de Voldemort hasta que este listo.

**Harry:** Listo, ¿para que?

**Ron:** Para la batalla final.

Todos, incluso Hermione, se quedaron boquiabiertos y miraban a Ron atónitos.

**Ron:** También dice que mi barrera lo protegerá contra todos los ataques de Voldemort y de sus mortífagos, hasta que yo este muy débil o muerto.

**Luna:** Por eso te buscaban los mortífagos.- dijo en un susurro.

**Ron:** Si, exacto, saben que si me matan Harry queda desprotegido.

Todos se quedaron callados un buen rato con una mezcla de asombro por la historia y de preocupación por Ron, de pronto un hombre apareció cortando el silencio.

**Hombre:** Chicos, el tren está listo subir ya.

Todos salieron y subieron al tren muy callados y así estuvieron todo el viaje.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Hogwarts y nuevas sorpresas**

Después del descubrimiento sobre Ron, todos siguieron sin hablar hasta que cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Harry habló.

**Harry:** ¿Qué tal si nos vemos de aquí a dos horas y hablamos un poco más de este tema?

**Todos:** De acuerdo.

**Ron:** Bien, porque tengo que contaros….- algo lo interrumpió.

**Hermione:** ¡Víctor!- y salió corriendo hacia la entrada del colegio.

**Víctor:** ¡Her-mi-nye!- dijo la figura desde la puerta.

Efectivamente hay estaba Víctor Krum, esperando en la puerta, todos se quedaron mirando el gran abrazo que Hermione le dio a Krum y luego la reacción de celos de Ron, que sorprendentemente nunca llego, al revés tenia una sonrisa de tristeza en la cara y fue seguido de todos hacia Krum.

**Ron:** Hola Víctor.-dijo dándole la mano.

**Víctor:** Ron.-dijo apretándole la mano.

**Ron:** Bueno me voy a la habitación que estoy cansado.-y con eso se fue dejando a todos atónitos. Luego Harry dijo.

**Harry:** Bueno yo también que estoy muy cansado del viaje.-se despidió de todos le dio a Ginny un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Hermione pasmada por las palabras de Ron, no sabia que hacer hasta que Neville la despertó.

**Neville:** Hermione, ¿no nos presentas a tu amigo?

**Hermione:** A sí, Víctor, estos son Neville, Luna y Ginny.

**Víctor:** Hola – se quedo mirando a Ginny- te pareces mucho a Ron.

**Ginny:** Si, es que soy su hermana pequeña.

**Víctor:** Ah, bueno princesa-se giro hacia Hermione- porque no vamos a dar una vuelta.

**Hermione:** Si, claro.- se despidieron de Neville, Luna y Ginny y se fueron, aunque Neville se percato de una malvada sonrisa en los labios de Krum.

**Neville:** No me gusta ese tipo ni un pelo.-dijo a las chicas.

**Luna:** Dale una oportunidad, lo acabas de conocer.

**Ginny:** Luna tiene razón, pareces Ron en su cuarto año.

**Neville:** Lo que digáis.-y los 3 se fueron a la Sala Común.

Mientras Ron y Harry estaban charlando en la habitación.

**Harry:** Me ha gustado tu comportamiento de hoy.

**Ron:** Gracias, pero todo esto lo hago por Hermione.

**Harry:** ¿Cómo?

**Ron:** Quiero que Hermione tenga todo lo que yo no le puedo dar.

**Harry:** Ya estamos con lo del dinero.- dijo exasperado.

**Ron:** No es solo por eso, ¿no lo ves? Mi vida corre mucho peligro ahora y no quiero que ella pase por todo eso, quiero que sea feliz y se que Krum la cuidara por mucho que me duela.-dijo con tristeza.

Harry vio a su amigo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir pena y culpar a Voldemort de un amor que no llegara.

**Harry:** Todo saldrá bien. Estarás con ella algún día.

**Ron:** No lo creo, mira.

Harry se acercó a la ventana y vio a Hermione y ha Krum, ¡Besándose! Y sin decir más se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar mientras Ron se tiraba en su cama.

Por la noche, Dumbeldore habló en el gran comedor.

**Dumbeldore:** Los estudiantes de Drumstrang se quedarán a terminar aquí el año escolar debidos a los recientes ataques a su escuela, así que vamos a darles una calurosa bienvenida.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y Ron simplemente se levanto y se fue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Entrenamientos y ¿nuevos amigos?**

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Neville estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, cuando se les acercaron Hermione, Luna y Ginny acompañadas de Víctor y dos chicos que estaban demasiado pegados a Ginny y Luna.

**Hermione:** Hola chicos.- dijo feliz.

**Harry y Neville:** Hola.-dijeron de mala gana y miraron a Luna y Ginny.

**Hermione:** ¿Dónde esta Ron?

**Neville:** No lo sabemos, esta mañana cuando nos levantamos ya no estaba.- contesto mirando a Luna que parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

**Harry:** ¡Ejem!, ¿Nos presentas a tus amigos?- dijo mirando a los chicos.

**Víctor:** Son Matt y Thomas, mis mejores amigos.

**Harry:** ¡Ah!, que bien, bueno Neville vamos a buscar a Ron que dentro de poco empiezan las clases y no queremos retrasarnos.- dijo harto de ver a Ginny tontear con su nuevo "amigo" Matt.

**Neville:** Adiós, que os lo paséis muy bien.- y sin más se fueron.

**Matt:** ¿Qué les pasa?

**Ginny:** No se.- y miro a Hermione y a Luna extrañada.

**Thomas:**Bueno, ¿desayunamos?

**Luna:** Si, claro.

Y fueron a desayunar.

Mientras Harry y Neville andaban por el bosque prohibido cada uno en sus pensamientos sobre Ginny y Luna y lo raro que les parecía todo lo que pasaba, pero de repente un rayo de luz verde los asusto y, cogiendo sus varitas, se fueron a ver que pasaba.

Cuando llegaron vieron algo increíble.

**Lupin: **¡Avada Kedavra!

**Ron:** ¡Impedimenta!

Harry y Neville no salían de su asombro al ver a dos amigos pelear entre ellos, entonces Harry grito:

**Harry:**Ron, Lupin, ¿Qué hacéis?

Ron y Lupin pararon y vieron a Harry y Neville que, obviamente estaban muy sorprendidos.

**Lupin:** Tranquilos solo entrenábamos.

**Neville:** ¿Entrenar?

**Ron:** Si, para protegerme de los mortífagos, pedro ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-dijo preocupado.

**Harry:** Escapar de ver a Ginny, Luna y Hermione con sus "amigos".-dijo acentuando mucho la palabra amigos.

**Ron:** Así que Ginny y Luna también.

**Neville:** Nada más ver a Luna con ese Thomas me ha dado ganas de vomitar.

**Ron:** Te entiendo.

**Lupin:** Bueno como veo que esto es un problema de amores, ¿Por qué no os quedáis a ver a Ron entrenar?

**Harry:** Bien así veremos cuanto poder tiene "mi guardián".

**Neville:** Sin problema, yo también quiero saber que es el poder del guardián.

Mientras en Hogwarts.

**Luna:** Que raro, pensé que por lo menos Neville estaría en el invernadero pero no esta.- dijo a Ginny y Hermione.

**Ginny:** ¿Dónde estarán?- dijo preocupada, al igual que las otras dos chicas.

De repente como contestando a la pregunta de Ginny, aparecieron las tres siluetas de los tres chicos y Hermione corrió hacia Ron abrazándolo muy fuerte.

**Hermione:** ¿Dónde estabas?

**Ron:** Entrenando, con Harry y Neville (no podía decir que Lupin había estado allí) en el bosque prohibido.

**Hermione:** ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es el bosque?

**Ron:**Lo se, pero mira estoy bien.

**Hermione:** Menos mal.- y lo abrazó otra vez.

Mientras Harry y Neville no miraron a Ginny y Luna cosa que a ellas les extraño.

En ese mismo momento en un lugar no muy lejano de allí tres figuras estaban tramando algo que no era nada bueno, después de un rato una de las figuras hablo.

**Figura:** Ya sabemos donde se reúne Weasley, mi Señor.

**Voldemort: **Bien, muy bien.-dijo riéndose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Descubrimientos y peleas**

Todo en Hogwarts seguía igual, ya que por un lado estaban Ron, Harry y Neville y por otro Hermione, Ginny y Luna con sus "amigos" que no se separaban de ellas. Así pasaban los días sin casi hablarse porque no se veían, hasta que un día los chicos bajaron de las habitaciones para hablar con ellas y mientras pasaban por la habitación de Krum y sus compañeros escucharon una conversación muy interesante.

**Matt:** Entonces lo atraemos…

**Thomas:** Y nos deshacemos de él.

**Krum:** Si, pero no habléis tan alto que nos oirán.

Los chicos se quedaron de piedra, pero eso no era todo lo que tenían que escuchar.

**Matt:** Esas idiotas se han creído todo el cuento de que nos gustan.

**Thomas:** Si supieran que solo las queremos para capturar a Weasley.

**Krum: **Si, ahora solo piensan en nosotros y eso debilita a Weasley, sobre todo por esa estúpida de Granger.-dijo y todos se rieron.

Los chicos llenos de rabia se marcharon de ahí y después de pensarlo decidieron hablar con las chicas y contarles todo lo que pasaba, para vengarse de ellos. Fueron a buscarlas y las encontraron en la sala común.

**Ron:** ¡Chicas!- las chicas miraron y sonrieron.

**Ginny:** ¡Vaya, cuanto tiempo!

**Harry:** No es culpa nuestra.-dijo de mala gana.

**Ginny:** ¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo extrañada.

**Neville:** Chicos, no es el momento.-dijo enfadado.

**Luna:** ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

**Harry:** Pasa que vuestros "amigos" os están usando para llegar a Ron.

Las chicas los miraron incrédulas y se echaron a reír.

**Hermione:** Buena broma chicos.

**Ginny:** Si, realmente buena.

**Luna:**Tenéis que contarnos la próxima.

Pero al ver la cara de seriedad de las chicas sabían que no era una broma y su risa se volvió rabia.

**Ginny:** C…como os atrevéis.

**Luna:** Pensáis que no somos lo suficiente para nadie.

**Neville:** No es eso, es que los hemos oído.

**Harry:** Chicas tenéis que creernos.

Mientras Hermione miraba a Ron fijamente.

**Hermione:** ¿Tú crees en eso?

**Ron:**Los he oído…

¡PLAFFF!, un golpe hizo que Ron se tambaleara ante la sorprendida mirada de Harry y Neville y la satisfecha de Luna y Ginny. Ron se sujeto de una silla y miro a Hermione que tenia los ojos llenos de rabia.

**Hermione:**Novuelvasaacercarteni a mí ni a mi novio.

Ron se quedo mirándola, estaba procesando todo lo que le había dicho y todo el dolor que le causaba lo que le decía esa chica que tanto quería.

**Ron:** Como quieras.- y sin saber que más decir se levanto y se fue.

Todo se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Ginny hablo.

**Ginny:** Si no queréis recibir lo mismo que el estúpido de mi hermano, será mejor que os vayáis de una vez.

**Harry:** ¡Bien!- se fue detrás de Ron.

**Luna:** ¿A que esperas Neville?-dijo enfadada.

**Neville:** A nada.

Las chicas se quedaron en la sala común con una mezcla de pensamientos y sentimientos que no sabían que significaban, mientras los chicos solo pensaban en porque les creían a Krum y a los suyos y no a ellos.

Y así sin saberlo 6 personas pasaron la noche pensando y llorando por todo lo que pasaba, no sabían que les esperaba solo sabían que no era bueno.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: El día de los secuestros**

Todo iba de mal en peor para los chicos ya que las chicas los despreciaban (en realidad solo lo pretendían) y Snape (como no) no paraba de fastidiarlos.

Lo por pasó un día en clase de pociones donde como no estaban junto a las chicas Krum y sus amigos.

**Snape:** 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor- señalando a la mesa de los chicos.

**Hermione:** A ver si paras de fastidiar todo Ron.-dijo y besó a Krum que no era algo que le gustara hacer prefería estar ayudando a Ron, pero después de lo que le dijo la otra noche no se lo perdonaría fácilmente.

Pero el pelirrojo harto de todo no aguantó la presión y se levantó.

**Snape:** ¿Qué cree que hace Weasley?-dijo con desprecio.

**Ron:** Marcharme de aquí.- dijo con desprecio.

Krum al ver esto no desperdicio la oportunidad de humillar al pelirrojo.

**Krum:** No se como puedes estar en Gryffindor si solo eres un cobarde y además estupido.-dijo riéndose, sus amigos y Luna y Ginny también y Hermione decidió seguirle el juego y se hecho a reír ella también lo que provoco a Ron un gran dolor.

**Harry:** Come te atreves….-pero Ron lo cortó.

**Ron:** No Harry, tiene razón.- y se marcho.

**Neville:** Ron, espera.-pero ya era tarde, Ron ya se había ido.

Las risas de las chicas se pararon cuando vieron la cara de dolor de Ron y las ultimas palabras del chico retumbaron en la cabeza de la morena, de repente sintió una punzada en el pecho, era un mal presentimiento, salió del aula, se metió en el baño y se puso a llorar como no lo había hecho en su vida.

Mientras Ron caminaba por el bosque perdido, pensando en si Krum tenia razón, no era nadie, ni buen amigo, ni buen guardián y encima la chica que quiere sale con su peor enemigo, pero de pronto una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**Petigrew:** ¿Paseando, Weasel?

**Ron:** Cola gusano, que raro verte.- dijo con ironía.

**Petigrew:** No vengo solo.

Detrás de él aparecieron Bellatrix y Malfoy.

**Ron:** Vaya el trío maravilla.- todavía más irónico (si se puede).

**Malfoy:** Di lo quieras, porque será la ultima vez.- dijo y los tres sacaron las varitas.

Ron, como guardián, se preparo para la pelea alzando un circo de fuego a su alrededor y atrapando a los tres mortífagos con él.

**Ron:** Para que no escapéis como la ultima vez.

**Bellatrix:** ¡Bombarda!

**Ron:** ¡Protego!

**Malfoy:** ¡Reducto!

**Ron:** ¡Impedimenta!

Pero con Malfoy y Bellatrix atacándole no vio a Petigrew acercarse desde la espalda.

**Petigrew:** ¡Desmaius! – golpeó a Ron dejándolo inconsciente, lo cogieron y cuando se lo iban a llevar aparecieron dos chicos más.

**Harry:** ¡Alto!-grito.

**Neville:** ¿Qué le hacéis a Ron?-dijo mirando a Ron.

Se prepararon para la lucha, pero alguien los golpeó dejándolos inconscientes, ese alguien no era otro que Krum acompañado por sus amigos. También se llevaron a Neville y a Harry y desperecieron en la oscuridad.

_Mientras en Hogwarts_

Las chicas paseaban por los pasillos (en realidad buscaban a los chicos), cuando vieron la habitación de Krum abierta, entraron por curiosidad, cuando vieron que no había nadie decidieron irse, pero Hermione vio una nota la cogió.

**Hermione:** ¿Qué es esto?- lo leyó y se quedo pálida.

**Ginny:** ¿Qué pasa Hermione?-cogió la nota, la leyó y a duras penas se la pudo dar a Luna que la leyó en voz alta.

**Luna:** Señor Oscuro, tenemos a Weasley, firmado…Krum.-se quedó sorprendida, miró a sus amigas y se sentó en la cama.

Los chicos tenían razón, las estaban usando, todo el tiempo, habían cometido el peor error de su vida y ahora todo se había ido al traste.

Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias a todo el mundo por los comentarios y nada espero que esta historia os este gustando mucho y que la sigáis leyendo.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: La chicas reaccionan**

Las chicas estaban atónitas, por fin habían descubierto la verdad (ya era hora), Krum, Matt y Thomas eran mortífagos y Ron, Harry y neville tenían razón, se sentían tan estupidas, sobretodo Hermione, que de repente recordó el mal presentimiento que había tenido en la clase de Snape.

**Hermione:** Hay que buscarlos.-dijo desesperada.

**Ginny:** No nos querrán ver.-dijo mirando al suelo.

**Luna:** Ginny tiene razón no deben…-fue cortada por unas voces que venían del pasillo y se dirigían hacia ellas.

No eran otros que Krum y sus amigos que se sorprendieron de ver a las chicas en su habitación, sonrieron y cerraron la puerta.

**Krum:** Princesa, ¿Qué haces…-se cortó al ver lo que Luna tenía en las manos.-¿Dónde lo has cogido? –dijo con rabia.

**Hermione:** De tu cama, ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué le has hecho a Ron?- dijo apunto de llorar.

Krum y sus amigos se miraron por unos momentos y decidieron decir la verdad ya que Voldemort ya tenía lo que quería.

**Krum:** Lo hemos llevado ante el Señor Oscuro, junto con Potter y Longbotton.

**Ginny:** ¿Qué?-dijo asustada.

**Luna:**Si le habéis hecho algo a Neville.-dijo llena de rabia.

Los tres chicos se miraron y luego las miraron a ellas con una malévola sonrisa.

**Thomas:** Ahora que lo saben no se pueden marchar.

**Matt:** ¿Y quien dice que lo harán?

En ese momento los chicos sacaron sus varitas y gritaron.

**Chicos:** ¡Reducto!

Las chicas se apartaron a duras penas del ataque y al tiempo sacaron sus varitas y dijeron.

**Chicas:** ¡Desmaius!-con toda la rabia.

Los chicos salieron volando hasta golpearse en la pared y quedar inconscientes.

**Hermione:** Tenemos que avisar a Dumbeldore.

De repente como si hubiese sido una orden, Dumbeldore apareció en la puerta.

**Dumbeldore:** ¿Qué ha pasado?

**Ginny:** Nos han atacado, son mortífagos.

**Luna:** Profesor les ha hecho algo a Neville, Harry y Ron.

**Dumbeldore:**Lo se….-dijo serio.

**Hermione:** ¿Cómo que lo sabe?

Dumbeldore sacó una pantallita parecida a la que Ginny tenia en el tren, y dijo.

**Dumbeldore:** ¡Viem Ron, Harry y Neville!

La pantalla se agrando y mostró las pesadillas hechas realidad de las chicas ya que vieron a Ron atado de manos y pies, con el pecho descubierto y muchas heridas provocadas por los hechizos, mientras Harry y Neville no podían hacer otra cosa que mirar porque estaban metidos en una especie de celdas.

De repente vieron a un mortífago, Malfoy, que se acercaba a Ron.

**Malfoy:** ¡Cruciatus! –grito sobre Ron.

**Ron:** ¡Ahhhhh!-grito en dolor.

**Harry:** ¡Ron, Ron!

**Neville:** ¡Dejadlo, malditos!

De repente se vio la imagen de Voldemort en la pantalla.

**Voldemort:** Vaya Albus has perdido otra vez.-y la imagen se cortó.

**Hermione:**¡Noooo!-rompió en llanto.

**Ginny:** Profesor tenemos que hacer algo.-dijo llorando.

**Luna:** Hay que salvarlos.-dijo abrazando a Hermione.

**Hermione:** Por favor profesor, lo que sea.-agarrada a Luna.

**Dumbeldore:** Lo se, estoy preparándolo todo, pero mientras acabo los detalles quiero que leáis esto que os dejaron los chicos.

**Ginny:** ¿Sabe lo que pone?-cogiendo los tres sobres.

**Dumbeldore:** No solo los vi en los escritorios y os los traje.

**Luna:** Será mejor que nos vayamos a leerlos, pero profesor cuando este todo listo nos avisara, ¿verdad?

**Dumbeldore:** Por supuesto.

Y así Dumbeldore se fue a terminar los preparativos del rescate y las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones a ver los sobres.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Entre llantos y canciones

**Capitulo 9: Entre llantos y canciones**

Luna fue la primera en llegar a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama, respiro hondo y abrió la carta.

_Querida Luna,_

_Sabes, nunca he sabido expresar lo que siento así que he decidido escribirte un trozo de una canción que refleja lo que siento por ti._

_Cuando me vi desnudo y sin aliento  
Parando al mar desierto y sin amor  
Cuando pensé que mi alma había muerto  
Llegaste tú como la luz del sol_

Por ti seré más fuerte que el destino  
Por ti seré tuero ante el dolor  
Yo sin ti estaba tan perdido  
Por ti seré mejor de lo que soy

_Te quiero Luna y siempre lo haré, con amor,_

_Neville._

Luna se echó a llorar sosteniendo la carta y rogando para que estuviera bien.

Mientras Ginny abría su carta y descubrió que era una cinta muggle así que cogio su radio-cassette y lo puso.

_**Hola Ginny, quiero que sepas con esta canción que no me importa ser el héroe del mundo entero, yo solo quiero ser el tuyo.**_

Después de una leve pausa la música empezó a sonar.

**Quiero ser tu héroe,**

**si una vez yo pudiera llegar,**

**a erizar de frío tu piel,**

**a quemar que se yo,**

**tu boca,**

**y morirme allí después.**

**Y si entonces temblarás por mi,**

**y llorarás al verme sufrir,**

**ahí sin dudar,**

**tu vida entera dar,**

**como yo la doy por ti.**

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe,**

**si pudiera ser tu dios,**

**que salvarte a ti mil veces,**

**puede ser mi salvación.**

**Su supieras, **

**la locura que siento,**

**que me hiere,**

**y me mata por dentro,**

**y que más da,**

**mira que al final,**

**lo que importa es que,**

**te quiero.**

La canción terminó y Ginny tuvo que sentarse en la cama para no caerse mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

**Ginny:** Tú siempre serás mi héroe Harry Potter.

Hermione estuvo mucho tiempo pensando si debía abrir su carta o evitar abrirla y que su corazón se rompiera aún más, después de pensarlo decidió abrirla y encontró un pantallita igual a la que uso Ginny para hablar con Charlie en el tren, junto a la pantalla había una nota que decía '' Viem Ron''. Hermione cogió su varita y dijo.

**Hermione:** Viem Ron.

La pantalla se hizo grande y apareció Ron.

_Hola Hermione, se que ahora estas muy ocupada con Krum y ya no te importo, pero quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero._

Hermione vio como Ron cogía la guitarra, se sentaba y empezaba a cantar.

_Qué tal te va, qué tal te fue, qué tal te ha ido_

_Yo sigo con lo de cantar_

_Y haciendo trampas al desamor_

_Conocí el perfume de la soledad…_

_Qué tal te va, qué tal te fue, qué tal te ha ido_

_Me alegra ver que estas mejor_

_Te vino bien luchar por ti_

_He deseado cada día que fueras feliz_

_Qué tal te va, qué tal te ha ido_

_Los meses pasan sin mirar atrás…_

_En este tiempo he comprendido_

_Que el amor no es amor, si en el fondo no duele…_

_Y tú, rompes la calma de este corazón_

_Sin dirección, sin latitud_

_Que anda siempre revuelto…_

_Y tú, dueña y señora de esta sin razón_

_Rompes en dos esta inquietud_

_Que me desvela el sueño…_

Al terminar la canción el video se apago y la pantalla volvió a su estado original, mientras Hermione estaba en un llanto que dejaba ver todo lo que sentía, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

**Hermione:** Ron, si solo supieras lo mucho que te quiero, solo espero que aguantes, para poder decirte lo que siento…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque Ginny entró en la habitación con Luna las dos parecían entre alegres y asustadas.

**Hermione:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Ginny:** Dumbeldore los ha encontrado.

Y sin decir más las tres se fueron a ver a Dumbeldore, con el pensamiento de que iban a salvar a sus chicos costará lo que costará.


	10. Chapter 10

Cáp

**Cáp. 10: Intentos de rescate**

Las chicas fueron al despacho de Dumbeldore listas para salvarlos, cuando el director las detuvo con una mirada de confusión en sus ojos.

**Dumbeldore:** ¿Dónde van señoritas?- preguntó.

Las chicas lo miraron como si la pregunta que les estaba haciendo estuviese totalmente fuera de lo normal.

**Ginny:** Nosotras vamos con usted, profesor.

**Dumbeldore:** No, imposible, es muy peligroso para vosotras.

**Luna:** Profesor, no nos importa si es peligroso o no, vamos a ir de todas formas.

Dumbeldore las miró y luego miró a Hermione que todavía estaba llorando por las cosas que habían pasado hace poco.

**Hermione:** Por favor, profesor.

Dumbeldore al final cedió.

**Dumbeldore:** De acuerdo, pero no os separéis de mí.

Las chicas asintieron y se agarraron al profesor, seguidos de un ¡PUFF! Desaparecieron de Hogwarts para aparecer en unas oscuras y húmedas grutas debajo del colegio.

**Ginny:** ¿Dónde estamos, profesor?

**Dumbeldore:** En unas grutas, señorita Weasley.

**Hermione: **¿Cómo conoce estas grutas, profesor?

**Dumbeldore:** Porque son las grutas donde Harry y Ron estuvieron cuando usted estuvo petrificada y donde salvaron a la señorita Weasley.

**Luna**: Bien, ahora que estamos aquí, encontrémoslos cuanto antes.

Los cuatro anduvieron durante un buen rato hasta que Dumbeldore decidió que lo mejor era descansar un poco antes de continuar.

**Hermione:** Profesor, no podemos parar.

**Dumbeldore:** Tenemos que parar, no querrá estar agotada cuando veas a Ron, ¿verdad?

Ante esto Hermione se sonrojó.

**Ginny:** Hermione, Dumbeldore tiene algo de….

No pudo terminar ya que se escucharon unos gritos horribles no muy lejos de don ellos estaban. De repente Hermione se levantó.

**Hermione:** Ese es Ron.

Cuando llegaron la imagen era peor de que ellos se imaginaban. Ron tenía sangre por todo el cuerpo y Harry y Neville inconscientes, lo único bueno aunque extraño era que nadie los estaba vigilando por lo que las chicas corrieron hacia ellos para despertarlos y desatarlos.

**Luna:** Neville, despierta.

**Neville:** ¿Luna?

**Luna:** Ya esta, estoy aquí, estarás a salvo.

Ginny se acercó a Harry.

**Ginny:** No me vuelvas a hacer esto Potter.

**Harry:** Solo quería ser tu héroe.

**Ginny:** Tú eres mi héroe.

Hermione corrió hacia Ron lo desato y lo puso en el suelo.

**Hermione: **¿Ron?- lo llamó pero Ron no se movía- Ron, cariño, despierta, tienes que levantarte y mirarme, ¿vale?

Entonces Ron abrió los ojos.

**Ron:** Herm.-dijo en un susurro- te quiero.

**Hermione:** Yo también te quiero.

Y se fundieron en un tierno beso, en ese momento apareció Voldemort.

**Voldemort:** ¡OH!, que escenas más tiernas, me va a dar pena y todo mataros, espera no pena no me va a dar.-alzó su varita y dijo-¡Avada Kedavra!

Ante esto Ron reacciono y dijo.

**Ron:** ¡Protector Fuego!

El fuego rodeo a todos protegiéndolos del hechizo final, en ese momento Ron con ayuda de Hermione aprovecho para levantarse.

**Ron:** Creo que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

Voldemort lleno de furia grito.

**Voldemort:** ¡OS MATARE A TODOS!

**Ron: **No te lo crees ni tú.- miro a Hermione y la beso.- te quiero.

**Hermione:** Yo también, ten cuidado, por favor, no te puedo perder ahora que te he encontrado.

**Ron:** No te preocupes pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo.

Se acercó a Ginny y Harry.

**Ginny: **Cuídate mucho hermano.- y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

**Ron:** Tranquila hermanita no dejare que ese monstruo te coja.- y le devolvió el abrazo.

**Harry:** Ron yo...

**Ron:** No digas nada Potter los dos sabemos que las despedidas no son lo tuyo. Y sin más se abrazaron.

Luego se acerco a Neville y a Luna.

**Neville:** Ron suerte.

**Ron:** Gracias Neville, por todo.- y se estrecharon la mano.

**Luna:** Más te vale volver.-dijo mirando a Hermione.

**Ron: **Lo haré pero por si acaso, échale un ojo, ¿vale?

**Luna:** Vale.- y se abrazaron.

**Dumbeldore:** Ron, quiero que sepas que no habrían podido elegir a mejor guardián que tú.

**Ron:** Gracias, profesor.- le estrecho la mano y se giro hacia Voldemort.

**Voldemort: **¿Has dicho ya adiós Weasel?

Ron simplemente sonrió y fue a cumplir su destino, el destino de guardián.


	11. Chapter 11

Cáp

**Cáp. 11: La Gran Batalla del Guardián y el destino de Neville**

La gran batalla iba a dar comienzo, ahora se decidiría el futuro del mundo mágico, era Ron o Voldemort.

**Voldemort:** Vaya, así que el guardián quiere jugar.

**Ron:** Si, eso parece, así que a que esperas _"Voldy"_

**Voldemort:** ¡CRUCIATUS!

**Ron:** ¡PROTECTOR FUEGO!

**Voldemort:** Muy bueno, Weasley

**Ron:** No has visto lo mejor.-y luego grito-¡FENIX INFERNO!

Todo a su alrededor se lleno de fuego y un gran fénix salió de Ron y golpeó a Voldemort en el pecho, haciéndolo volar por los aires, al momento Voldemort se levanto con dificultad y dijo.

**Voldemort:** No me has vencido.-tomo aire y grito- ¡MORTIFAGOS!

Un grupo de mortífagos encabezados por Lucius Malfoy y Peter Petigrew apareció de la nada y comenzó a atacar a Harry y a los otros.

**Ron:** ¡Chicos!-se giró hacia Voldemort-eres despreciable.

**Voldemort:** Lo se.-sonrió y grito-¡REDUCTO!

Ese chico impacto en Ron y lo mandó a la otra punta de la habitación. Mientras el resto luchaba contra los mortífagos.

**Hermione:** ¡Ron!-dijo horrorizada.

**Mortífago:** ¡DESMAIUS!

**Hermione:** ¡PROTEGO!, ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

El mortífago cayó al suelo petrificado. Hermione vio a Ginny, Harry y Dumbeldore peleando contra Lucius, Petigrew y otro mortífago.

**Harry:** ¡IMPEDIMENTA!

**Petigrew:** Vamos Potter ¿Tienes miedo?

Harry estaba rojo de la rabia que sentía.

**Harry:** ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Petigrew cayó sin vida. Mientras con Ginny.

**Mortífago:** Una traidora ¿eh?, esto va ha ser fácil. ¡CRUCIATUS!

**Ginny:** ¡PROTEGO!, tienes razón va a ser muy fácil, ¡BOMBARDA!-el mortífago salio por los aires ante la orgullosa mirada de Harry.

Mientras Dumbeldore y Malfoy tenían su propia disputa.

**Malfoy:** No eres nadie, ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

**Dumbeldore:** ¡PROTEGO!, me das mucha pena Lucius, no sabes cuanta.

**Malfoy:** Mi señor acabará contigo.

**Dumbeldore:** No lo creo, ¡AQUAMENTI!

El agua arrastro a Malfoy que no pudo hacer nada y quedo totalmente inconsciente.

Mientras Neville y Luna habían vencido a sus mortífagos y se reunieron con Harry y Ginny.

**Harry:** ¿Estáis bien?

**Luna:** Si, por poco.

De repente una luz apareció y Bellatrix surgió.

**Bellatrix:** Jugando sin mí.-dijo con una malévola sonrisa.

Harry se dispuso a pelear cuando Neville lo detuvo.

**Neville:** Es mía.

Harry lo miro y asintió, Neville se giró, beso a Luna y se marcho a pelear con Bellatrix y vengar a sus padres.

**Bellatrix: **Vaya, ¿el pequeño Longbotton quiere pelea?

**Neville:** Deja de decir tonterías y peleemos.

**Bellatrix:** Como quieras, te dejare peor que a tus padres, por cierto, ¿Cómo están?

**Neville:** ¡Cállate!, ¡REDUCTO!

**Bellatrix:** ¡IMPEDIMENTA!, ¡CRUCIO!

**Luna:** ¡Neville, no!

Neville se retorcía en el suelo con una expresión indescriptible en la cara, mientras Ginny, Luna y Hermione miraban con impotencia y Harry y Dumbeldore se habían ido a ayudar a Ron.

**Bellatrix:** Te duele Longbotton, eres igual de débil que tus padres.

Las chicas se levantaron con sus varitas en las manos y gritaron.

**Chicas:** ¡DESMAIUS!

Luna corrió hacia Neville.

**Luna: **Neville, cariño, despierta.

**Neville:** ¿Luna?, ¿Qué ha pasado?

**Luna:** Bellatrix te golpeó con un cruciatus, pero nosotras le atacamos.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Bellatrix se levantó y gritó.

**Bellatrix:** ¡DESMAIUS!

**Neville:** ¡Luna!, lo vas a pagar.

**Bellatrix: **¡Oh! que miedo.

**Neville:** ¡Ginny, Hermione!, cuidad de Luna por mí.

**Ginny:** Claro.

**Hermione:** Cuenta con ello.

La dos fueron corriendo hacia Luna y se pusieron en lugar seguro, mientras Neville volvía a por Bellatrix.

**Bellatrix:** Te ha llegado la hora, Longbotton.

**Neville:** Vamos a verlo.

**Bellatrix:** ¡BOMBARDA!

**Neville: **¡PROTEGO!

**Bellatrix:** ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

**Neville:** ¡PROTEGO MAXIMUS!, ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Bellatrix cayó al suelo fulminada y Neville corrió hacia Luna que se estaba despertando.

**Luna:** ¿Neville?

**Neville:** Luna, tranquila, estoy aquí.

**Luna:** ¿Y Bellatrix?

**Neville:** Muerta.

Se abrazaron ante la mirada de Ginny y Hermione que lloraban de felicidad, por un momento todo parecía estar bien, hasta que un grito de angustia los saco de su felicidad.

**Harry:** ¡RONNNNN!

**Hermione:** ¿Ron?

**Ginny:** Vamos, rápido.

Los cuatro corrieron y cuando encontraron a Harry vieron porque gritaba Ron estaba en el suelo sin moverse.


End file.
